


Я знаю, как тебе помочь

by Drake_Speridus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Speridus/pseuds/Drake_Speridus
Summary: История одного большого утешения и возвращения всеми любимого героя в мир к людям.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Я знаю, как тебе помочь

Утро, как обычно, пришло с похмельем. Не только вставать с кровати — даже жить не хотелось. Последние полгода давались нашему герою нелегко. А ведь ещё совсем недавно казалось, что всё идёт так хорошо. После победы над Волдемортом он потратил ещё год на то, чтобы закончить Хогвартс. Затем он поступил в академию Аврората, с огромной радостью отгулял на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы, и, в принципе, всё говорило о том, что его собственная не за горами. Но что было ничуть не менее приятным, так это то, что магический мир, наконец, успокоился и оставил его в покое. Нет, конечно же, его по-прежнему узнавали, кидались пожать руку, иногда даже обнимали. Некоторые, особо чувствительные, жарко благодарили и чуть ли не начинали рыдать. Но хотя бы газеты, во главе с Ритой Скитер, оставили его в покое.

По ночам его нередко мучали кошмары, но в общей атмосфере счастья и спокойствия разве могло это считаться чем-то сверхужасным? Так что можно утверждать, что за последние двадцать с лишним лет он был счастлив… По-настоящему счастлив. Однако пока он наслаждался спокойствием, кое-где всё шло совсем не так гладко, как он думал.

Через три года обучения в академии, когда у них началась практика в Аврорате, ему предложили пройти её в Ирландии. Для него это был отличный шанс. Он давно не видел своих одноклассников — Симуса и Дина. Да и от старшекурсников он слышал, что в Ирландии возможностей потренироваться будет значительно больше, потому что людям там явно спокойно не сидится. Он, конечно же, согласился и, оставив Джинни, свою уже невесту, в Лондоне, отчалил на три месяца.

В учёбе, интересных делах, походах по пабам со старыми и новыми друзьями три месяца пролетели как один миг. Но, невзирая на это, в Лондон он практически натурально летел. Его нетерпение было слишком велико. Каминную сеть со времён войны неплохо усовершенствовали, и теперь любой, чей дом был подключен к ней, мог не бояться того, что внезапно окажется в чужой гостиной, или того, что кто-то вдруг внезапно вывалится к нему на ковёр посреди обеда.

В тот момент, когда он встал в камин и бросил под ноги горсть летучего пороха, чётко произнося: «Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать», он был неимоверно счастлив. И если вы ещё не поняли, ключевое слово здесь — БЫЛ.

Ледяной зеленоватый огонь поглотил его и понёс вперёд с невероятной скоростью. Обрывочные картинки, проносившиеся у него перед глазами, сменялись с ужасающей быстротой, поэтому его, как обычно, начало мутить. Мысленно он предвкушал, как сейчас его «выплюнет» из камина, он очухается, переоденется и подготовит для Джинни сюрприз. Несколько дней назад он послал ей сову, сообщив подложную новость, что практику продлили ещё на две недели. И, по его расчётам, сегодня она должна была целый день быть на учёбе… Однако мы же все знаем, что зачастую бывает в тех случаях, когда кто-то возвращается раньше времени, не так ли?..

Несколько мгновений спустя после того как оказался в своей гостиной, он понял, что здесь что-то не так. Помимо запаха золы, исходившего от него самого, в комнате витал плотный, практически осязаемый аромат, который нельзя было спутать абсолютно ни с чем. Запах секса.

Он медленно окинул комнату взглядом.

Одно из кресел было перевернуто, шторы на окне оборваны, да и в общем комната пребывала в беспорядке. На журнальном столике стояли блюдо с фруктами и два бокала белого вина, на одном из которых виднелся отчетливый след от губной помады. Рядом со столиком валялась пустая бутылка. Это было то самое превосходное вино, подаренное Биллом и Флер на их помолвку — вино, которое, по словам Флер, дошло бы до идеального вкуса и аромата как раз к первой годовщине.

В общем и целом, складывалось впечатление, что кто-то был у них в гостях, что-то отмечалось, а потом что-то пошло не так. Ему оставалось понять только, что именно, потому что пока что у него в голове вырисовывались два варианта развития событий: либо Джинни с кем-то дралась, этот кто-то был сильнее и изнасиловал её; либо весь этот бардак стал последствием буйства излишне страстных любовников, и Джинни все это время ему изменяла. Собравшись с мыслями, он решил осмотреть «место преступления». Аккуратно ступая по ковру, он начал оглядываться по сторонам. Следов крови нигде не было, да и в принципе весь остальной беспорядок был вполне обычен для прихода гостей. Тогда он решил проверить другие комнаты. Выйдя в коридор, он хотел было осмотреть первый этаж, но как только дошел до лестницы, то его намерения резко изменились. На лестнице на самой первой ступени валялась туфля. Несколькими ступенями выше валялась вторая. Он проследил взглядом до самого верха. Часть висящих на стене картин была перекошена, а их обитатели отсутствовали. Ситуация постепенно прояснялась. Почти на самом верху лестницы на боку лежал мужской ботинок. Через перила повис пиджак. Гарри не сомневался, что если поднимется наверх, то найдет и все остальные части гардероба и их обладателей. Наклонившись, он взял туфлю и начал подниматься, подбирая вещи. Дойдя до третьего этажа, он собрал почти весь комплект на две персоны. В коридоре у самых дверей их с Джинни спальни валялись мужские брюки и её нижнее белье. Дверь была приоткрыта. Подойдя как можно тише, он легко толкнул дверь, которая полностью открылась. На кровати, вальяжно развалившись, спали Джинни и её любовник. Его лица он не видел, поскольку тот лежал на животе. Аромат, который он уловил в гостиной, здесь чувствовался гораздо явственнее. Так что теперь он мог убедиться на все сто процентов в том, что не ошибся со своими выводами.

Он с некоторым сожалением ухмыльнулся, ведь ему Джинни такого не позволяла. Вечно отговаривалась чепухой типа «пусть наша первая ночь будет особенной», «секс до свадьбы — это неприлично» и прочим в таком духе. Вспомнить только, чего ему стоило уговорить её не спать в разных комнатах… Тогда она очень долго сопротивлялась, но в итоге согласилась, внушив ему мысль, что он должен ценить тот факт, что они не только живут под одной крышей, но еще и спят в одной постели. Но сами понимаете, когда тебе двадцать, у тебя есть невеста, довольствоваться объятиями, поцелуями и своей правой рукой — довольно трудное дело. Хотя даже этот факт не позволял ему думать об изменах.

Сложно передать всю ту бурю эмоций, захлестнувшую его мгновение спустя. Он был зол, расстроен, в нем бурлили ревность и ненависть. Недолго думая, он молниеносно, годами отработанным движением достал волшебную палочку и, наставив её на кровать, произнес:

— Агуаменти!

В мгновение ока на кровать обрушились десятки литров воды. Джинни заверещала, подскакивая на кровати. Её любовник, громко ругаясь, пытался вывернуться из облепившей его мокрой простыни, но в итоге лишь кулем свалился на пол. Увидев виновника столь неожиданного ледяного душа, Джинни сначала удивилась, потом резко побледнела, а затем так же резко побагровела. Глаза её сузились, она вся напряглась и вообще выглядела так, словно была готова напасть на него.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — раздраженно процедила она.

Тем временем её любовник успел подняться с пола и обмотать простыню вокруг бедер. Теперь-то Гарри мог его разглядеть. Это был их старый знакомый — Захария Смит.

С тех пор как война закончилась, очень многие маги выбрали себе маггловские профессии, решив не следовать общепринятому магическому пути. Смит был как раз из таких. Поскольку у него был высокий рост, неплохое телосложение, в меру смазливая мордашка и внушительный запас самоуверенности, это позволило ему стать довольно популярной британской моделью. В журналах вроде «Ведьмин вестник» его, конечно, тоже можно было увидеть, но чаще всё же в разделе сплетен в маггловской бульварной прессе. Гарри всегда поражало, как те, кто избрал подобный путь в неволшебном мире, умудрялись сохранять в тайне существование волшебников.

Смит выглядел виновато и старался не смотреть на Гарри. Джинни же, не дожидаясь ответа, начала «выступление», больше похожее на истеричное оправдание.

— Думаешь, я должна тебе что-то?! Ошибаешься! Я сама себе хозяйка! Ты вечно на своей этой учебе или сидишь дома, никуда ходить не хочешь. Дальше дома моего брата или Невилла не высовываешься. А я хочу огня! Страсти! Хочу, чтобы все могли нас видеть! Хочу внимания! Ты не герой — ты тюфяк!

Дальше Гарри слушать не стал. Швырнув их одежду, которую, сам не зная, почему, все еще держал в руках, на пол, он молча вышел из комнаты. Вслед ему несся визгливый голос Джинни. Спустившись на кухню, он поставил чайник с водой греться.

Наконец у него открылись глаза. Всё, что он старался не замечать раньше, начало беспокойно копошиться у него в голове, и сами собой начали всплывать непрошенные воспоминания. В последнее время Джинни смотрела на него с раздражением — иногда казалось, что с презрением. Она стала гораздо более молчаливой, постоянно задерживалась вне дома и всё чаще критиковала его. Любые его действия воспринимались в штыки. В те нечастые разы, когда они куда-либо выбирались, она пыталась затеять ссору. Наконец, то, что было видно его близким друзьям, и то, что он сам, поглощенный учебой и влюбленностью, не замечал, стало ясно, как белый день.

Он стоял в раздумьях, пока его не отвлек свист чайника. Медленно подойдя к плите, он снял его с огня и просто вылил нагретую воду в раковину. Чем меньше становилось воды в чайнике, тем сильнее в нем вскипал гнев. Остальные чувства ушли на задний план. Теперь он был невероятно зол. Швырнув в раковину ни в чем не повинный чайник, он достал из шкафа один из огромных мусорных мешков и ринулся наверх. На втором этаже из гостиной слышались голоса. Смит явно намеревался по-тихому смыться, оставив Джинни одну разбираться в сложившейся ситуации, но Гарри словно не обратил на них внимания, продолжив свой путь на третий этаж в спальню. Зайдя в комнату, он тут же направился к шкафу и, открыв его, начал как попало закидывать вещи Джинни в мешок. Закончив с этим, он тут же перешел к комоду, но не успел он выдвинуть её ящик, как его прервал громкий возглас: «Ты что делаешь?!» — Джинни подбежала к нему и попыталась вырвать мешок у него из рук.

— Не нужно поспешных решений. Ты многого не понимаешь! — начала она осторожно тянуть мешок на себя. — Мы решим эту проблему! Мы поговорим, я прощу тебя, и всё будет как раньше.

— Простишь меня?.. — Гарри почувствовал, как задергался его глаз. Медленно, стараясь не повышать голос, он процедил, делая акцент на каждом слове: — Пошла. Вон. Из. Моего. Дома.

Она дернулась так, словно он пытался её ударить. Сквозь выражение нарочитого спокойствия пыталась прорваться гримаса злости. Наконец ей удалось справиться с гневом, и она с легкой улыбкой и жалостью во взгляде сделала еще один шаг к нему.

— Ну Гарри, ты сам виноват, что так рано вернулся. Ты сам виноват, что уехал. И ты сам виноват, что не уделял мне должного внимания. Но я тебя прощаю. Я верю, что ты можешь исправиться. Вчера тебе снова пришло письмо от британской Лиги квиддича. Они всё еще надеются увидеть тебя на пьедестале в компании чемпионов. Если ты бросишь свою глупую затею с Авроратом, всем будет только лучше.

В голосе Джинни звучали знакомые сладостные нотки. Раньше они его возбуждали, но сейчас вызывали лишь раздражение.

Она обольстительно улыбнулась и закинула руки ему на шею, как бы приобнимая.

Конечно же Гарри был непреклонен. С жёстким, даже немного жутким выражением лица, он окинул её ледяным взглядом и довольно грубо оттолкнул от себя. Глядя ей прямо в глаза, он медленно, чеканя каждое слово, повторил:

— Пошла. Вон. Из. Моего. Дома.

После этого выражение её лица резко сменилось на злобное, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и она начнёт плеваться ядом, как какая-нибудь кобра. В глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, что явно не предвещало для Гарри ничего хорошего.

— Пошёл ты! — выплюнула она и кинулась собирать оставшиеся вещи.

— Я тебе ещё покажу! Я тебе такое устрою, что ты пожалеешь. Со мной нельзя так обращаться! Да если бы не ты, меня парни бы толпами окружали, на руках носили. Но НЕЕЕТ! Я выбрала тебя, кретина.

Гарри не стал слушать продолжение этого «концерта» и просто вышел из комнаты. Поняв, что ему, в общем-то, наплевать на всё, что она говорит, она вскоре замолчала и последующие сборы прошли без эксцессов.

Всё это время Гарри стоял в коридоре, прислонившись к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди и безучастно разглядывая стену перед ним. Его охватило настолько глубокое чувство безразличия, что он даже не думал о том, какая реакция будет у его друзей, особенно у Рона. Всё же, если вспомнить всю историю его с Джинни отношений, вначале Рон был против, и только после свадьбы с Гермионой как-то расслабился и даже в чём-то помогал тому, чтобы свадьба сестры с Гарри состоялась поскорее. Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о том, как на это отреагирует миссис Уизли, которая и до войны относилась к нему как к одному из своих детей, а после войны и потери Фреда, её чувство стало, казалось бы, ещё сильнее.

Наконец Джинни собралась и, злобно глядя на него, прошла немного вперед к лестнице, но внезапно замерла и, бросив свои вещи на пол, подскочила к нему и что было сил пнула его по лодыжке. Этого Гарри не ожидал. Зашипев от боли, он попятился, прихрамывая, назад. Джинни же как-то истерично-злобно рассмеялась и, подобрав свои вещи, ураганом слетела вниз, напоследок от души хлопнув входной дверью.

С этого самого момента его жизнь перевернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и ему думалось, что в прежнее русло она уже никогда не вернётся.

***

Утро, как обычно, началось с похмелья. Единственное отличие от других дней заключалось в том, что он проснулся не сам, а от жуткого, мерзкого звука домашнего телефона, ну… и сейчас было действительно утро. Хотя это уже два отличия.

Со стоном перекатившись на другую половину кровати, он дотянулся до трубки и, откашлявшись, хриплым со сна голосом, ответил.

— Кто это?..

На том конце провода был Рон.

— Гарри, идиот! Я пытаюсь связаться с тобой уже час! Гермиона в больнице неподалёку от твоего дома! — Эти слова подействовали на него как ушат холодной воды.

— В смысле? Мунго вообще в другой части города. — Он, конечно, осознавал, что Гермиона должна была довольно скоро лечь в больницу (всё же она дохаживала последние недели), но планировалось, что она ляжет в Мунго.

— Она поехала в книжный и ей стало плохо — её доставили в ближайшую маггловскую больницу. Записывай адрес и беги туда. Меня никуда не отпустят ещё минимум два часа!

***

«Гермиона в больнице!» — эта мысль никак не отпускала его, пока он собирался, пока он пытался хоть как-то привести себя в порядок, и пока он, как сумасшедший нёсся к входной двери. Гарри надел на себя первое, что подвернулось под руку, поэтому выглядел, мягко говоря, так себе.

Больница, в которую доставили Гермиону, и вправду была всего в нескольких кварталах от его дома, но несмотря на это, он бежал сломя голову, задевая прохожих и даже не оглядываясь, чтобы извиниться. В больницу он буквально ворвался, заставив нескольких людей, сидевших неподалёку от входа, вздрогнуть. Он подбежал к стойке регистрации и, даже не отдышавшись, начал заваливать медсестру вопросами.

— Сюда привезли мою подругу! Совсем недавно! Где она? Что с ней? Как мне к ней попасть?

Удивлённой медсестра не выглядела: очевидно, он был далеко не первым парнем, который вот так вот врывался к ним с глупыми вопросами, даже не думая о том, что просто назови он имя подруги — и всё прошло бы куда быстрее…

Спокойно отложив в сторону планшет с документами (которые она изучала, пока Гарри не подбежал к ней), она довольно мягким тоном спросила:

— Могу я узнать имя вашей подруги, сэр?

Гарри замялся: такая спокойная реакция девушки удивила его — он-то внутри был уже в крайней степени паники и волнения.

— Д-да… Гермиона Грейнджер… — он резко замотал головой. — То есть Уизли.


End file.
